


None of His Business

by jenistark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, angst's for angst's sake, sexualhealing!yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenistark/pseuds/jenistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's upsetting Baekhyun. Doesn't matter what that something is, Yixing just needs to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None of His Business

**Author's Note:**

> Yixing's dedication to being actual healing!Lay is my lifeblood.

The door opens and Baekhyun wordlessly walks in, pulling off his shirt and pants and climbing into bed. Never once does he make eye contact with Yixing on his own bed across the room. It doesn't take an expert to know something's wrong but Yixing's learned not to ask questions, not to pry. He'll get Baekhyun's overly happy smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes in response and a simple "It's nothing", or completely ignored in favor of a silent angry brooding. If he wants to tell Yixing, he will, and Yixing is nothing if not patient.

After a little while, he decides Baekhyun probably won't say anything tonight and turns off his bedside lamp, getting under his covers and closing his eyes.

It takes a few minutes but his breathing slows and his body relaxes. He feels uneasy though; he's not sure what it is. His thoughts are racing and his stomach is twisting. Things don't feel right. 

He hears Baekhyun shift, hears him exhale deeply and maybe a little shakily, and it's all loud in the quiet room. Even still, Yixing realizes his ears are straining to hear every little sound. With an internal roll of his eyes he also realizes he's just worried. Worried about Baekhyun, worried about making sure he's okay, and he tries to remind himself that Baekhyun's a grown man, he can take care of himself and his problems, and he doesn't need Yixing to make him feel better.

Still.

He mulls over the possible reasons Baekhyun might be unhappy. Did someone say something to hurt his feelings? Was it Chanyeol? Did he get a bad phone call? Is his family okay? Is he worried about someone else? Did something happen with Taeyeon? Is he sick? Or in pain? Maybe he's hiding an injury; that wouldn't be new. Or did their manager say something to him? Did he read something online?

Yixing takes a deep breath and tries to center himself. Whatever it is, he's clearly not going to figure it out by running himself in circles and asking questions he can't answer. It's none of his business. Even if he's got a particular soft spot for Baekhyun. Even if he kind of maybe feels like it's his job to make sure no one's unhappy if he can help it. It's none of his business. He can't fix everyone's problems.

But it's hanging over Yixing like a cloud. And it doesn't help that Baekhyun's his roommate. He feels his unhappiness weighing down on him, dense and heavy, ready to rain down on his conscience. But he knows Baekhyun will shut him down if he says something. He might even have fallen asleep while Yixing's been suffocating himself under said cloud.

And then he hears it. A sniffle and a hiccup of breath. 

Yixing practically shoots up in his bed, looking over at Baekhyun in the dark room. The light under the door illuminates the room enough for him to see that Baekhyun's facing away from him, and he's gone unnaturally still now that Yixing's moved. 

And for all of his worrying, he finds himself a little conflicted now. Obviously Baekhyun thought he was asleep and didn't want to be heard. He can barely hear him breathing right now. The respectable option would be to lie back down and go to sleep and leave him be. 

It's none of his business.

He gets up and crosses the small space between their beds, sitting down on the edge of the mattress. He doesn't miss the way Baekhyun curls in on himself, hands to his chest, face turned into the pillow. 

"Baekhyunnie~," he singsongs gently under his breath. Baekhyun shakes his head. He sighs, watching him for a moment before reaching out a hand, massaging the muscles at the nape of his neck. His lithe fingers knead gently before spreading out into his soft brown hair, nails scratching lightly against his scalp. Practically of its own will, Baekhyun's head leans back into the touch, his body relaxing. 

He hears Baekhyun's shaky sigh before he sniffles again, a hand coming up to rub at his still partially hidden face. Yixing scoots a little closer on the bed, the side of his hip pressing against Baekhyun's lower back and his other hand coming to rest on the bed in front of Baekhyun. He ruffles Baekhyun's hair expectantly and he groans miserably, not wanting to respond. That's okay though, Yixing thinks. He doesn't have to say anything. 

He smooths down Baekhyun's hair, fingers trailing in the soft little wisps curling against his neck. His hand moves back down, rubbing circles against his bare shoulders. With his other hand, he finds one of Baekhyun's hands, holding it gently, squeezing his fingers. Baekhyun interlaces his fingers with his and Yixing can hear the way his breathing starts to tremble again. 

Yixing starts to murmur words of comfort, of reassurance. That he's here for him. He can feel the emotion Baekhyun's trying to suppress and he pushes the blanket down a little, letting his hand massage soothing circles into his upper back. 

"Stop it," Baekhyun breathes out and Yixing can tell he's straining to keep his voice from breaking. Yixing shakes his head even though he knows he can't see it. He pulls lightly at Baekhyun's shoulder and Baekhyun shakes his head, making a little whine of a noise. "Stop." He says it a little louder and neither of them miss the crack in his voice.

The sound breaks Baekhyun's composure a little and a sob rattles from his chest. Yixing listens to his breathing as he tries to reel it back in. He pulls at Baekhyun's shoulder again, this time with a little more force and Baekhyun reluctantly turns to lie on his back, ignoring Yixing's gaze to look at the wall. The motion causes tears to roll across his face, trailing across the bridge of his nose, across his cheekbone. Yixing gets lost for a second in how beautifully sad he looks, with his red-rimmed eyes and parted lips, tears shining across flushed cheeks and his hair wispy and sleep-rumpled. 

He brushes the back of his knuckle against Baekhyun's cheek, catching a stray tear. Baekhyun shudders, lips trembling, and the hand that's not still intertwined with Yixing's comes up to cover his face. Yixing hums quietly, leaning down and letting go of Baekhyun's hand in favor of wrapping his arms around him, hugging him tight and letting him bury his face in the crook of his neck. 

Only then does Baekhyun break down completely, hidden in the warm fabric of Yixing's shirt. 

=

Yixing shifts over to Baekhyun's other side, settles against him, legs intertwined between the rumpled blanket. Baekhyun's breathing is almost back to normal, warm against Yixing's neck and almost threatening to tickle. Instead it's so gentle that Yixing finds it more on the side of pleasurable, as opposed to too much. It starts to lull him to sleep. 

Neither of them have said a word and Yixing doesn't want to, because he knows it'll break the moment. And this moment is, at its simplest, sweet. That dense cloud, while still present, is farther away than before. He can tell Baekhyun feels more at ease. And that puts him at ease. He runs a hand up and down Baekhyun's back, skin cool after being exposed to the room. 

And then he feels Baekhyun tilt his head up slightly. The bridge of his nose brushes the bottom of Yixing's chin. He feels him exhale against his throat, that same warm sigh from parted lips. But it's not until Yixing leans his head forward and lightly presses his lips against Baekhyun's forehead that he realizes the moment's starting to shift toward something a little more heated.

Baekhyun tilts his head back a little more, lips just barely catching Yixing's jawline. He looks down, those somehow-always-distant eyes less distant than usual. He watches Baekhyun's face, observes how there's also something distant in his reddened eyes; that's unusual for him. But then he smirks, a little wanly but sweetly, and there he is.

He feels Baekhyun's hand slide up into his hair and suddenly he's being pulled down into a kiss that in retrospect he can't say he didn't expect. It's slow, and lazy, and he can taste the salt of Baekhyun's tears on his lips. After a second he thinks maybe he should pull back, because he doesn't know what this is and if this is what he should be doing, but Baekhyun must've felt his hesitation because he grips him harder and kisses him deeper, his tongue brushing against his own. 

Baekhyun pushes him flat on his back without breaking the kiss, his legs coming to rest on either side of his hips. He makes a noise in the back of his throat when Yixing puts his hands on his lower back, fingertips teasing under the edge of his boxers. Though the kiss is deep, the pace is still slow and Yixing finds himself strangely at peace with Baekhyun wrapped around him. 

And it's clear Baekhyun needs this. Whatever Baekhyun needs, Yixing will give. It's as easy as that. 

Baekhyun breaks the kiss first, in favor of a soft moan against Yixing's lips. The room feels stifling, and not uncomfortably so. Yixing's whole world feels centered on Baekhyun and he doesn't even notice the heat when he's listening to the small noises in Baekhyun's exhales. 

But then Baekhyun rolls his hips and that heat hits him in his gut and he doesn't even try to suppress the gasp that Baekhyun muffles with his lips. They're kissing again with an urgency now and Yixing feels the urge to take it up a notch, a hand in Baekhyun's hair and the other on his ass as he flips their positions, his knees coming up to spread Baekhyun's legs wider. He can feel the growing hardness against him as he settles.

The sudden switch makes Baekhyun yelp, makes him breathe out a laugh that Yixing wants to keep forever. He takes the break in the kiss as an opportunity to drop his head down to the crook of Baekhyun's neck, latching on to the sensitive skin with his kiss-swollen lips.

The rest of his body almost works on an autopilot because hey, he's a dancer, and a damn good one, and if he doesn't know how to roll his hips just right on cue, then he doesn't know how to do his job. But clearly his record's just fine because Baekhyun practically keens, back arching up, hips bucking to meet his. He stutters out something between a gasp and a moan, arms reaching up to wrap around Yixing's shoulders.

Yixing decides to speak then, and it's nothing important, nothing moment-shattering. Just little whispers in Baekhyun's ear. Telling him how good he feels. Telling him not worry, he's here for him. He's always here for him. 

Every whisper makes Baekhyun whimper in a way Yixing knows would embarrass him if he could hear himself. He sounds so desperate, so broken, and Yixing can't help the way it makes him breathless, makes his hips a little more frantic.

It doesn't take long before Yixing feels he's close, sweat dripping from his brow, panting against Baekhyun's neck. Their hips are writhing at a quick pace, cocks aligned just right and separated only by the cloth of their boxers. Baekhyun moans on almost every exhale and Yixing knows he's just as close. 

"Xi-xing," Baekhyun whimpers. It's the first word he's said in a while; he sounds absolutely wrecked. The sound alone makes Yixing moan in response, let alone that it's his name being said so shakily. He pulls back to look at Baekhyun's face and he thinks that might be a mistake because he looks more wrecked than he sounds and Yixing might have to call it quits right there. His lips are red and glistening, a few tears still trailing down his face, and Yixing knows that's from pleasure more than sadness. 

Baekhyun looks into his eyes and he can see the moment when his orgasm hits him, feels the stillness in his hips, listens to the ragged moan that rips from his throat. He clutches onto Yixing like a vice, body arching, head thrown back. Before he can come down, Yixing follows, white bursting behind his eyes and he curls into Baekhyun, muffling his cry into his shoulder. 

After Yixing finds his breath again, he feels Baekhyun pull at his ears. With a tired, playful groan of pain he looks up, only to be rewarded with a kiss that can't be anything but gratitude, and a fondness lights up in his chest. He breaks the kiss only to shed them both of their ruined boxers. Baekhyun pulls him back into his arms and he settles there, perfectly content to fall asleep.

He doesn't know what this is between them, if it's anything at all. But he doesn't really care. And he still doesn't know what upset Baekhyun but he can tell that, at least for now, he's happy. And that's all he wanted. 

The rest is none of his business.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a strange weakness for sunshine-y boys who seem happier than they are and don't know how to handle their sad feelings. Also I've never read an EXO fanfic, is that weird? It feels weird.


End file.
